Viva La Vida
by GaruFan32415
Summary: The sequel to Stop and Stare! Action,romance,drama hey all you need is cookies....Anyway it is done and ready to read and review!This is my third Pucca and Garu story, Enjoy! The cookies too lol!
1. Welcome To My Life

Garu and Pucca's life was like anyone else's life, they had to work, train, they were protectors! Everyone in the village attended a special ceremony, when Pucca and Garu receive their powers. After the ceremony Abyo,Ching,Garu,and Pucca were sitting at a table in Guh-Rong.

"So how does it feel to be Yin and Yang?,"asked Ching. "To me, no different than before we both became "Yin and Yang"..,"said Pucca. "I have to agree I was just about to say the same thi-...HEY!,"Said Garu. "Well I guess my powers are kicking in, I didn't really feel anything...,"said Pucca confused.

That night Pucca and Garu were holding each other in bed. "Garu?,"Pucca asked. "Yes Pucca?,"replied Garu. "This whole "power" thing won't change us right? I mean it won't go t our heads. Right?,"asked Pucca. "No it won't I'm sure, we'll be the same people as before...,"replied Garu.

**Next Day At Master Soo's...**

Mai came with her daughter Yuna, goddess of the past protectors(A.K.A. Yin and Yang...). "Ah Yuna! How long has it been?,"asked Master Soo. "I believe it's been 83 years, and counting!,"replied Yuna. "She's here to train them! It will start immediately. Master Soo I want you to make them train and meet her today!,"said Mai as she left. Master Soo called Pucca and Garu over.

They rushed over to Master Soo's quickly, "Were here what's the emergency!?,"asked Pucca quickest as she could. Master Soo stepped to the side to reveal Yuna, Pucca and Garu knelled to show their respect. "So this is Yin and Yang? Ha! They look like teenagers, not protectors!,"laughed Yuna. "Hey!,"screamed Pucca.

"I've been trained all the protectors of time itself, while you just work at a restaurant!,"taunted Yuna. "How do you know that?!,"asked Pucca. "I know every living soul on Earth, Astro planet, and the Heavens! I even knew your mother, very nice woman.,"replied Yuna.

"When does training start?,"asked Garu. "Right now, let's go you two!,"heisted Yuna. She lead them to a spot in the bamboo forest outside of Sooga Village.

"Okay Yin show me what you can do...,"said Yuna. Pucca used her first power, "Hey I'm not stupid!,"said Pucca reading Yuna's mind. "Ah! Mind reading..Yang is up next!,"said Yuna. Garu picked up a bolder, "Strength, okay then... Now I want you both to touch hands, and you both chant, for example, "I call on the forces of light, or dark whatever your force is ok?,"said Yuna.

They both nodded, they began to chant. Their hands started to glow, then they started to lift off the ground, a force of powers started to spin around them. When their hands separated they dropped. "You just called on the forces of Yin and Yang congratulations .,"said Yuna.

**2 Weeks Later...**

"Why did we need to train?,"asked Pucca. "There is someone out there trying to destroy your Yang...,"said Yuna disappearing. "Someone wants to destroy m-.."(Garu paused) . "Tobe.,"they both said at once. "Garu, why would he want to kill you?,"asked Pucca. "Yuna said destroy..,"replied Garu. "Destroy,kill same thing!,"Pucca said stubbornly.

"Pucca!,"Garu replied madly. "I just don't want to lose you, Garu!,"screamed Pucca. Garu picked Pucca up bridal style, and kissed her passionately and whispered to her, "You will never lose me, I promise."

**At Tobe's "Evil Lair"(yeah sure LOL!)**

"Garu won't see what's coming for him and his "Yin",MUAHAHAHAHA cough cough.."

**That night...**

Pucca was on the phone with Ching, while Garu was at the training center.

Pucca: Ching, Yuna said Tobe wants to destroy Garu for good!

Ching: Pucca, Tobe always have and will want to destroy Garu. You should be used to it!

Pucca: I don't want to lose Garu!

Ching: You to are Yin and Yang, what could happen!?

Pucca: Well let's see.. Garu COULD DIE!!

Ching: Garu is very strong nothing could defeat him!

Abyo(lol): I thought you said I was strong?!

Ching: Abyo! Get off the other phone!

Pucca: Ugh! Abyo is going to tell Garu great!

Ching: I make sure he doesn't!

Abyo: Still on the phone!

Ching: Pucca I got to go take care of something, talk to you later bye!

Abyo: Bye.

Pucca: Ugh ABYO! Bye Ching.

Pucca went to bed, 'Wow it's getting late were is he?!' Pucca thought. She couldn't sleep all night, she was worried about Garu.

**-End Of Chapter-**

**So, heres the first chapter to the sequel... I'll try to finish the story this weekend. What do you think?! Abyo, Abyo, Abyo what are we going to do with him LOL!**

**There shall be another chapter. Bye-Bye for now!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


	2. If I Didn't Have You

**Next day...**

Pucca went to Master Soo's to alert him Garu is missing. "Yang is missing!,"screamed Master Soo. "I don't know were he is!,"said Pucca. Master Soo called Mai.

Mai: I'm here!

Pucca: Yang is missing!

Mai: Didn't my daughter tell you the future?!

Pucca: He can't die!

Mai: Oh he won't die, you will!

Pucca: What?!

Mai: Unless...

Pucca: Unless what...

Mai: Unless your Yang saves you!

Pucca: He'll save me right? I mean I'm his wife!

Mai: Oh you are? Well who's that blue haired girl?!

Mai pulled out what seems to be an orb like ball, and it showed what seems to Garu kissing Ring-Ring(It wasn't..). What Pucca didn't know is that Mai changed Tobe into what seems like Garu, and he kissed Ring-Ring then changed back.

Pucca: Your lying, thats not him!

Mai: Then how come he has a wedding ring around his finger?

Pucca: I can't take anymore of this I'm leaving!

Master Soo: Pucca what about Garu?

Pucca: He can have Ring-Ring save him!

**With Tobe and Garu..**

Tobe: Looks like your Yang isn't coming for you!

Garu: What do you mean?

Tobe: Well, I had my friend show her a little something..

Tobe showed Garu what Pucca had saw. Garu knew Pucca would want to kill him even though he never kissed Ring-Ring.

Garu: I never kissed Ring-Ring!

Tobe: That's not what your little Yang thinks!

Garu: You've gone to far Tobe, this is a new low!

Tobe: Thank you, I plan to keep it that way.

Garu: Why Tobe?

Tobe: Because you made me look bad for too long, and if you want you can have your girlfriend watch you get killed.

Garu: She's not my girlfriend...she's my wife!

**With Pucca...**

Pucca searched all over the island for Garu, she sat down on a rock. 'Ugh were could he be! What if he's..._dead. _Pucca stop thinking that!', Pucca scolded herself for thinking those thoughts. Pucca's hand slipped on a rock and the ground began to shake, a passage opened.

As quietly as she could, she walked down the stairs. As she walked down, she heard a voice, it was Tobe's, and Garu's. Garu saw Pucca, he actually didn't want her to be here in case something would happen to him.

Pucca tripped over the edge and was about to fall when she started to float.

Tobe: Little Yin is here to join the party!

Pucca: Let him go Tobe!

Tobe: I'm afraid I can't now what was I going to do?..Oh yeah that's right KILL HIM!

Pucca: Kill me instead of him..a trade. Yang for Yin...

Tobe: That's interesting! Okay deal.

Tobe Put out his hand to shake on it.

Garu: Pucca don't!!

Pucca: I'll be okay.

Pucca was about to shake his hand,but she jumped in the air and kicked Tobe's jaw.

Tobe: Get get her boys!

One of Tobe's ninjas grabbed Pucca and tied her up. Garu had to watch the whole thing.

Tobe: Now the party can get started, back to the killing!

Pucca: Don't kill him!

Garu: Like you said, I'll be okay trust me.

Pucca: Like I'm going to trust you. You cheater! How could you Garu?!

Garu: That wasn't me Pucca, I love you and I would never do that to you!

Pucca: Oh right, then who was it?!

Tobe(laughing): I believe it was me. My friend Mai made me look like your precious Yang for a bit, so I could get you to believe her!

Pucca: You asshole!

Tobe: Why aren't you getting a little mouth!

Pucca(yelling): I said it then and I will say it again, YOU ASSHOLE!

Tobe(holding Pucca's chin): Why don't you say it again and it will be the last thing you say!

Pucca: Go to hell!

Tobe: YOUR ALREADY THERE MY DARLING!

Garu: Pucca!

Pucca: At least I'm not letting him talk trash to me!

Garu: Stop acting like this!

Pucca: Like what?!

Garu: Like a man, I'm the man and your the woman!

Pucca: Oh so now I'm a man!

Garu: I didn't need you to save me!

Pucca: You wanted to die?

Garu: No, I didn't want you to..

Pucca: Mai told you. That you had to sacrifice yourself?!

Garu: For your sake...

Pucca: Aw, Garu!

Garu: I love you

Pucca: I love you too!

Tobe:Back to the killing, who's first...

**To be continued...**

**Is this the end? Will Garu be killed? Will Pucca be killed? Will GaruFan32415 get dinner in the next half hour(LOL Im really hungry right now..)? Find out what fate has for our Yin and Yang in the next chapter!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


	3. Bottle It Up

**Where we last left off, Garu and Pucca had their first fight as husband and wife. Tobe was going to kill them let's see what happens...**

Tobe: Now who's first..

Pucca: You still up for the deal...

Tobe(holding her chin): I don't think so sweet cheeks..

Pucca: Let me say something...

Tobe(yelling): WHAT!

Pucca: Number 1, your gay now that were done with that, number 2, Dont EVER call me sweet cheeks, and finally number 3, your still gay!

Tobe: Done?

Pucca: I'm-..(Pucca's looking at Garu)..Were not done without a fight!

Tobe: Ninjas! Untie them and let 'em die!

Pucca:Were not the one's who are going to be dead..

Garu: Let's finish this!

Garu pulled his katana out, Pucca pulled hers as Garu did. Tobe ran towards Garu, and tried to stab him. Garu used his speed and jumped out of the way. Tobe was amazed and angry. Garu quickly got up and raced towards Tobe. Tobe blocked Garu, and swung his sword. Pucca flew in front of Garu, and got hit will the blade.

Pucca dropped to the floor,but recovered quickly she stopped bleeding.

Garu: Pucca are you okay?

Pucca: As I'll ever be, let's finish him.

Garu:Yin.

Pucca: Yang.

Pucca stood up confidently. Garu and Pucca touched each others hands, and started to chant:

Pucca: I call on the force of dark..

Garu: I call on the force of light..

They began to float, and the two beams of powers began to fly around them. The two beams blinded Tobe. Then, Together they both kicked Tobe's butt. Garu punched his face so hard Tobe was singing the alphabet backwards(Although he probably he already does that..lolz)!

Tobe(limping away): I'll be back!

Garu: Okay then..

Pucca: He just gets dumber and dumber, like you!

Garu(confused): Why are you mad at me?

Pucca: Your so nice,and caring to me and I'm mean to you!

Garu: If your so mean, then why did I tell Abyo your the sweetest girl I've ever met, when he'd call you a bitch?

Pucca: Abyo said that?!

Garu: Well..yeah.

Pucca: Figures!

They both broke out laughing, then they both looked into each other's eyes.

Garu: I love your laugh

Pucca(giggling): I love you

Garu picked up Pucca bridal style again, and carried her home. That night they both layed in bed kissing each other. Then it got to be more than that..(We all know what's going on!)

**Next morning...**

Pucca and Garu forgot to be "safe" and well...

Pucca: Garu quick wake up!

Garu: What?What?

Pucca: I'm pregnant.

Garu: What?!

**How is it so far? Yes they are going to be parents, Garu gets to see what it's like to be with Pucca during her pregnancy..yippe for Garu(WAWAWA! Not so great!) Next chapter coming in a bit, okay fine in a few hours or two. Tell me what you think, and I will post the next chapter!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


	4. Viva La Vida

**6 Months Later...**

Pucca was at the Guh-Rong with Ching, "Ching what was it like when you were pregnant with Nala?,"asked Pucca. "One word cravings!,"replied Ching. "Well I've been having a lot of them lately, Garu is actually happy to get food for me..,"said Pucca.

"Where's Garu today?,"asked Ching. "Grocery shopping, with Abyo.,"replied Pucca. "Garu likes to shop for you?,"asked Ching. "Yeah he doesn't mind.,"replied Pucca. "They must be talking, because I can't ever get Abyo to shop for me!,"said Ching teasingly.

**With Garu and Abyo at the store..**

"Why are you even shopping for her your the man, she's supposed to shop for you. Ching still shopped for me when she was pregnant.,"said Abyo with pride. "Abyo, that's not how your supposed to treat women pregnant or not. We take turns shopping, but now she needs to rest,besides it's not that big of a deal!,"replied Garu assuringly.

"Well, I make Ching treat me like a woman is supposed to treat a man, like royalty!,"said Abyo. "My dad told me to treat women with respect, and dignity.,"said Garu. "Whoa, your dad must have been a ladies' man huh?!,"asked Abyo.

"Don't try to change the subject, you know if you keep treating Ching like crap she's going to take Nala and divorce you. So if you want that to happen keep putting you ahead of her and Nala keep them last!,"Said Garu walking back to his house.

"It's not like she'll leave me!,"taunted Abyo.

**At Night(One week later)..**

Pucca and Garu were sleeping when they heard a knock on their door. "Garu,can you get that, please?,"asked Pucca. "Sure, honey.,"replied Garu. Garu got up and answered the door. "Abyo?!,"asked Garu. "Ching wants a divorce, and she's getting custody of Nala!,"replied Abyo

"I told you!,"Said Garu concerned. Pucca entered the room, "Abyo, it's 4:37 in the morning!,"said Pucca.

"What did you do to Ching this time?!,"asked Pucca. "HEY!!,"screamed Abyo. "I still remember, you called me a bitch!,"Pucca yelled back. "YOU CALLED ME A DOUCHEBAG!,"replied Abyo. "Yeah you treat women like there crap and you expect them to treat you like a king! You are a disgrace to call a man. Ching told me that you haven't eve held Nala yet!,"yelled Pucca back again more fierce.

"I don't like kids, be sides she's two young for me to hold her..,"replied Abyo. Garu just stood there and watched the whole thing go down. "Nala is two years old, I bet you just wanted Ching for one thing! DIDN'T YOU!,"said Pucca. "OKAY, OKAY I ADMIT IT! THAT'S ALL I WANTED HER FOR!,"screamed Abyo.

Ching was outside listening to this whole thing. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN, NO MAN WOULD TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND!,"asked Pucca screaming. "She was just like you, a bitch! Come on Garu got anything to say?!,"asked Abyo.

"Abyo just go..,"said Garu tired. "Make me, because your bitch-ass wife won't shut up!,"said Abyo. Ching walked in, and walked up to Abyo. "You lied to me and said you loved me. You lied and said Pucca and Garu talked about me,and never cared about me. ABYO I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!,"Screamed Ching.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it, you whore!,"Asked Abyo. "Something I have always wanted to do..,"said Ching clutching her fists. "Whats that?!,"asked Abyo. " WERE DONE, FUCK YOU!,"said Ching punching Abyo out.

Pucca and Garu stared at each other worried, Garu called Abyo's dad and told him about the whole situation. Bruce(Abyo's dad), came and got Abyo. Ching turned to Garu and Pucca and said, "I'm so sorry about this you guys, there will be no more trouble. I promise, look I'm really sorry..,". "Ching your my best friend, I'm not mad at all!,"replied Pucca. "Same here, your like a sister to me Ching,"said Garu.

"Aw, thanks you guys! Well I'm finally free, of that bastard see you both tomorrow!,"Said Ching. "Bye!,"Said Pucca. "Night.,"said Garu at the same time. When Garu closed the door, Pucca looked at Garu furiously. "What's wrong?,"asked Garu. "I sure wish that doesn't end up like us!,"Said Pucca. "I will always put you and the baby before me any day, even before my honor! I love you so much!,"replied Garu. "Aw,Garu. Let's go to bed it's now 5:20 ugh I'm beat!,"replied Pucca.

**Next Day...**

Pucca woke up, the sun was shinning, birds were singing, it was going to be a great day. Garu got up next to her and whispered, "_Good morning beautiful_..". Pucca whispered back, "_Morning handsome_..". " I need to go to training, are you going to be okay?,"asked Garu. "As I'll ever be..,"said Pucca.

**Later that Day...**

Pucca was walking with Ching when suddenly Pucca started to scream, "Ching, my water just broke! Get Garu, I'm going into labor!". They rushed Pucca to the hospital, Garu arrived just in time:

Garu: I'm here!

Doctor: Hold on to her hand the baby is coming as we speak!

Pucca: I love you..

Garu: I love you too!

Doctor: PUSH! PUSH!

Pucca: AGHHHH!

Doctor: It's a...

Garu:...

Doctor: Twins! Twins?...

Garu fainted at the news, Pucca was so excited. Garu quickly woke up, "Twins?!".

"Yes Garu what are you two going to name them?,"asked Pucca's doctor. "Garu you get to name the boy, and I get to name the girl?,"asked Pucca with hope. "Deal,"replied Garu smiling.

"Pucca, how about Jin, for the boy?,"asked Garu. "Jin would be perfect!,"replied Pucca. "Garu, how about Kameko for the girl?,"asked Pucca. "It's perfect!,"replied Garu. "Jin and Kameko, great names!,"replied the doctor. Pucca and Garu sat their for the rest of the day enjoying life with their two new bundles of joy, Jin and Kameko.

Whatever life has in store for them, they'll face it together.

**End..,**

**What did you guys think?! I think I did great on it, great ending huh?!**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story next weekend, but you'll have to wait for more chapters. Please send reviews, if I get enough I might think of making a sequel this one, who knows what will happen...Anyway Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to review it. Well, chow for now...**

**!GaruFan32415!**


End file.
